


To the end of the earth

by dataripomdy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Feels Guilty, Derek doesn´t think he deserves to be happy, F/M, Falling In Love, Gerard Argent and John Stilinski were cousins, Lies, M/M, Politics, Revenge, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Gerard´s nephew, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dataripomdy/pseuds/dataripomdy
Summary: Eight years ago, Gerard Argent hit Paige with his car and abandoned her in the pavement.Eight years ago, Paige stayed quadriplegic after the accident, and begged his boyfriend to have mercy on her and put her out of her misery, because she didn´t want to live like that.Eight years ago, Derek Hale went to jail for killing his girlfriend.Now, it´s time for the revenge he´s been planning for the last eight years.He has thought about every single detail.Except Stiles.Stiles was not in his plans.





	1. Finally Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had for a while.  
> It is based on a brazilian tv show, called Justiça, though it´s not really the same. 
> 
> As you can possibly see, english is not my first language so if anyone want to be my beta for this fic, I would really appreciate it. All mistakes are mine. Let me know if you are interested in the idea.

Derek was anxious.

He had been waiting for this moment for a long time ... the moment to return to the real world and carry out the revenge he had prepared over the past few years.  
That revenge was the only thing that had kept him sane during his time in prison. 

Each night, when he closed his eyes, he saw the body of his girlfriend lying on the street, in a pool of blood. He could see the tears in her eyes, when the doctor told them that she would not be able to dance again, or walk, or live the life they had planned since they were 14 years old.

They were supposed to get married once they finished college. She was going to continue dancing, he was going to continue writing, and both of them would get a stable job and they would go live together. They were going to be happy and Gerard Argent had ruined everything.

He could still hear Paige's voice, when she asked for forgiveness and explained that she could not live like that. She did not want to live like that, being a burden for all her loved ones. Derek had cried at his side, but he had understood. Tired of repeating that it did not matter, that nothing had to change, that he could do anything as long as she stayed with him; he resigned himself to accepting that his girlfriend did not want to go on.

And, true to his promise, with the help of Erica, who had worked in a pharmacy for more than a year, he had obtained the drug that Paige had asked for. He went during the visiting hours, with the syringe prepared and his heart empty of emotions. His steps weighed on him and he remembered how Paige's eyes had shone that last day, as soon as he saw him enter the room. Because she knew she could count on him. She knew that, even if he did not agree, Derek would do everything for her. And that only made her love him more.

Gerard had passed the speed limit, he had never stopped to assist her. He had just left her there and he had not suffered any consequences.  
But Derek was gonna change that. He was gonna make sure that Gerard Argent payed for everything he had done. It didn´t matter how powerful he was, Derek was gonna take him down.


	2. First Step

Gerard Argent smiled while reviewing the latest surveys, which placed him in the first place, the favorite of the people.   
The dream of being governor was getting closer. He could almost touch it with his hands.

Jennifer entered the room. She wore dark marks under her eyes and, as always, a glass of whiskey in her hand. She did not speak to him as she got ready to bed.

\- Honey - he whispered, with that dangerously sweet tone. - Tomorrow I have an important meeting in the morning, so try to behave, okay?

\- Leave me alone - she exclaimed, getting into bed abruptly.

Gerard took her arm, with more force than necessary.  
\- I'll leave you alone when I know you've understood my request. I have a meeting with the new campaign manager and I do not want your behavior to make me look bad in front of my employees. I am the future governor of Bacon, my dear. I do not want them to know that I married an alcoholic who likes to make trouble. So try to behave. And if you feel like getting drunk, stay in the room, is that clear?  
\- Yes.

\-----

He tried to look good while waiting. He expected Gerard Argent's son, Chris, with whom he was supposed to have the last interview, to answer the door. He thought he would be nervous but he was strangely anxious.

The boy pulled him out of his thoughts. He felt somewhat embarrassed not to recognize him. He had studied Gerard's inner circle perfectly. He was supposed to know every person who frequented the house, but he did not remember seeing any pictures of this boy. He had brown eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips.

\- Good afternoon. - He greeted, trying to convey the confidence that he no longer felt.- I am Derek Hale. I have a meeting with Chris Argent.

\- Oh, true. You are the new campaign manager, right?

\- Well, not yet. But that´s the idea.

\- Cool. Come on in, dude. Chris must be on his way. Do you want something to drink? I guess Mel or Jen could bring you something- he exclaimed, looking around.

\- There´s no need. I´m fine.

\- Well, in that case you can wait here - said the boy, pointing to one of the large armchairs in the room. The place was luxurious, full of paintings and ornaments. Derek hated him. - I'm sorry.- the young man continued.- I did not introduced myself. I'm Stiles. - He said offering his hand.

Derek shook it coordially.

\- Pleasure.

\- Sorry, I don´t know what the protocol is here. I've been with my uncle for several weeks but I'm still not used to it. Politics is not my thing, believe me. I grew up on the outskirts of the city and, to be honest, I didn´t see my uncle very often. My dad was the sheriff and the crime rate was pretty low there. Though that never stopped me from listening to the police scanner and showing up in the places where my father used to go. I am sure he thought seriously about arresting me a thousand times.- Stiles rambled and Derek didn´t know how to make it stop. It had been years since someone talk that much to him and he was sure he was supposed to say something but he felt unsettled.

\- Chis is your uncle? - he asked, finally.

Stiles looked confused.

\- Oh, no. Gerard is. 

Before Derek could say anything else, a tall man with blonde hair entered the door.

\- Sorry for the delay.- he apologize.- You must be Derek. I´m Chris.

\- Nice to meet you, sir. And don´t worry about it. I know how busy you must be.

\- You are not wrong.- Chris smiled before he walked to his office, waiting for Derek to follow him.

\- Thanks for the company.- said Derek to Stiles, before going after Chris.

He could see the boy smiling and waving goodbye.


End file.
